User talk:203.96.1.63
Hi, welcome to Jurassic Park wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Toy Line Idea page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- THE8PURPLE2 (Talk) 10:53, October 2, 2010 challenge I've a better id, YOU make 1500 CONSTRUCTIVE edits in one day. I can't doe it because I have to study hard for my MSc degree and also have some kind of a life. :) MismeretMonk 14:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) A no can do. :) Whats MSC? : MSc stands for "Master of Science". It is commonly the 4th and 5th year at the University. I study Biology, and that is a little more important than this Wiki. MismeretMonk 12:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Challenge!! I have a better idea. You should make a real Dinosaur at MSC. Get a Chicken Embryo. Make it grow sharp teeth and a long tail, arms and get rid of the feathers. :I'm already reading Jack Horner's book How to build a Dinosaur in which he explains that method. He seriously thinks we will see a (Gallimimus-like) dinosaur in our days. So, we have a new and more realistic plot for JP4 :) MismeretMonk 15:49, October 5, 2010 (UTC) : :He also thinks that we could make a Velociraptor looking Dinosaur. : :Will you make a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus at MSC? ENR According to the deletion log at JPFanon Wiki, your article was deleted because 'is wasn't to do with Jurassic Park really'. I'm not saying this, I'm just reading from the deletion log. Contact Clonehunter on JPFanon if you disagree, and he may restore it. Toothless99 06:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) it's not like you will delete mine is it? : I won't delete yours here because it's a subpage of your userpage, so I don't see what's wrong with keeping it. Toothless99 14:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) an account you seem to be editing a lot , you should register to become a member, members get points and badges. Not interested in these stupid "Points" and "Badges". its just easyer to reconise you when ur a member, plus some pages only members can edit. Vandalisim What do you call a person who both does Vandalisim and Good Edits? =Toy Question= How rare are these JP Toys? Thrasher T-Rex TLWS1 Bull T-Rex TLWS1 T-Rex JPS1 T-Rex JP3 Carnotaurus TLW Spinosaurus JP3 Spinosaurus TLW Baby T-Rex TLW Brachiosaurus JP3 Parasaurolophus TLW Utahraptor JPS2 Electronic Velociraptor JPS1 Tanystropheus JPS2 Velociraptor JPS1 Mobile Command Center TLW Tapejara JP3 Alpha Pteranodon JP3 Jungle Explorer JPS1 Young T-Rex JPS1 Quetzalcoatlus JPS2 Ornithosuchus TLWS2 Carnotaurus JPS2 Gallimimus JPS2 Pteranodon JP3 Ultra T-Rex JP3 Pack Raptor JP3 Tanaconda CE Tyrannonops CE Amargospinus CE Poseable Velociraptor JP3 Microverse Toys TLW Carnotaurus Mei Young T-Rex JPS2 Ankyloranodon CE Raptor Alpha CE JP3 Island Survival BG Jurassic Park BG Carnotaurus TLWS1 Pteranodon Mei Amargosaurus Mei Dragonosaurus Mei Velociraptrex CE Spinosaurus Mei Omega T-Rex CE Pachycehalosaurus Big one. Allosaurus TLWS1 Break Away Baby T-Rex TLW Chasmosaurus TLWS1 Capture Helicopter JPS1 Pteranodon TLWS1 Thrasher T-Rex CE Bull T-Rex JP2K9 What Toy Line Is Cooler? JP Toys! Chap Mei! Both Are Cool! Those are my most wanted. Why is nobody replying? And NO Ebay! I hate Ebay as much as new look! Rate the rarity from 1-10. protected i protected your user page but you need to make an account because i could only protect it from unregisted users like yourself.Lozzy.94 22:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no E-Mail address. :( Edits How many CONSTRUCTIVE edits have I made? ENR Discussion Discuss the following about ENR here, from safety issues to opinions. No questions as they belong in the Questions section of the ENR page.